2-3 Into the Night
|tags = |quest = |maiden = Fluttering Snow |s drop = Sky and the Sea |princess = Tender Days |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (The heavy iron door slams shut before Nikki. Outside, a guard locks the door and stands watch at the door.) * Sherry: (Watches coldly) Until you make the right decision, the Queen will not grant you freedom. * Momo: You! You... cruel, horrible woman! Let us out of here! * (Ignoring Momo, Sherry turns around and walks away.) * Momo: Get back here! You can't just leave us in here! * Nikki: Momo...Sherry's already gone... * Momo: What should we do? If I have to be imprisoned, I'd rather be locked in the pretty room before. They had grilled fish there. And this place is cold, dirty, and dark... * (Indeed, it's hard to believe there is such a dark and dingy cell in the palace. Even the moonlight seems to have forgotten this place and no light comes in through the window.) * Nikki: Don't worry Momo, we'll find a way out soon. You remember that rainy night on the Renner River? * Momo: How could I forget? We were almost fish food, and all because Ransa made us take that overnight boat! * Nikki: And remember when Gray Raven took us hostage on the plane... or when we had to fight Nidhogg... * Nikki: We made it through all those dangerous situations just fine, so I'm sure we'll find a way through this one, too! * Momo: (Whispers) Hey, if we wait until late at night, the guard might start feeling tired. I'll try to dig my way out and see if I can swipe the keys off him... * Nikki: (Whispers) Okay! * (Night gradually falls, but before the guard could begin to feel tired, an unexpected guest arrives.) * Short Guard: (Raspy) Cough cough...I'm here to take over your post. * Guard: I'll leave it to you. Remember, the Queen ordered us to keep a close eye on this prisoner. * Short Guard: (Raspy) Don't worry, I can handle this. * Momo: (Whispers) There goes our plan. * Nikki: (Whispers) We need to think of something else... * Short Guard: (Watches the guard leave, then turns her head) Nikki, it's me! * (The new guard removes her helmet, revealing her blond hair, chubby cheeks and big, round eyes.) * Nikki and Momo: Debbie! * Debbie: (Whispers) Shh! Keep quiet! I'm here to save you! * Debbie: Heheh, Ransa personally came to ask for my help! I know every hidden passage and mechanism left behind in the Royal City's history here in my book! * Nikki: You're amazing, Debbie! * Debbie: Of course! I was the Iron Rose's most learned member, after all... * (Debbie's expression grows despondent upon mentioning the now-disbanded Iron Rose.) * Momo: Alright! Let's get out of here! * Debbie: It's night outside. Change into some Warm clothing before leaving. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade